Clementine
Clementine was a woman who supposedly lived in the well-known Amityville House in Long Island, NY sometime in the late 18th or early 19th century, which was believed to be designed and built by her father, Elijah, to accommodate to her bloating frame, as she was said to be morbidly obese. Her ghost was also believed to haunt the house after her death, believed by very few to be the "actual story" of how the mansion became haunted, as opposed to the much more popular theory of the building being constructed on an Indian burial ground. Her story was discussed by Joe Winko in an episode of Joe Winko Talk. Early Life Clementine was born in Europe (probably England) to a wealthy man named Elijah and a woman who's name remains unknown till this day. Her mother, who was believed to be a tramp, left the family when Clementine was at a very young age and fled to the United States, where she was believed to become a stripper. This left her father heartbroken, but because he still had his daughter with him, he began devoting his life to her, giving her everything she asked for such as toys and sweets. Because of her father's constant spoiling, Clementine not only got bigger, but become really spoiled as well, and as a result, she believed that she could get just about anything she could ever ask for. Teenage Years When she reached her early teenage years, Clementine fell in love with a boy from her school. Because she was spoiled, she thought she could get him to be her boyfriend. But when she offered her feelings to him, he immediately rejected her, much to her disappointment. To add insult to injury, he also told her that she's "ugly" because of her size. This made Clementine fall into depression to the point she began overeating to cope. Her father, aware of the situation, kept buying her food such as chocolates, candies and cakes to make his daughter happy but this also resulted in Clementine putting on A LOT of weight, thus bloating up her ALREADY large frame. Moving to the United States Clementine moved to Long Island, New York with her father when she was in her late teens as her father wanted to start a new life in the United States. However, even after moving, she kept on eating and putting on weight and eventually became morbidly obese. Her father then designed and built a mansion not only for them to live in, but to accommodate to her bloating frame as well, so that she could easily move around without any problems. Her ever increasing weight eventually took a toll on her legs and barely having the strength to walk even short distances, therefore reducing to sitting and laying down in bed. Because she couldn't walk, her father hired maids to take care of her and she was also home-schooled. When her father eventually died of old age, Clementine wasn't informed about it for unknown reasons and thought that her father had abandoned her. However, the maids still continued to take care of her and feed her, albeit for a very short while, after Elijah's death. Death After Elijah's death, the maids still continued taking care and feeding Clementine but eventually stopped as they were no longer getting paid and the house was eventually shut down with her still inside it. With no one left to feed her, hungry and angry, Clementine kept calling for food but after realizing nobody will hear her, she decided to get food herself. Using all of the strength she had, she stood up and managed to walk out of her room, despite the fact that her not walking for a few years and her weight made her move very clumsily. However, as she reached the stairs, she tumbled downwards violently, her sheer weight and the force of the fall killing her. Her body was discovered probably a few days after her death by an unknown man who came to check on the house. Amityville House Hauntings It was believed that after her death, Clementine's ghost haunts the house. Because she wasn't informed her father died and thought he had abandoned her even after death, her ghost is not a particularly friendly one. People have reported food going missing, sounds of something really heavy tumbling down the stairs and a high-pitched female voice crying out for food or shouting that she's hungry. It was also said that the red room at the basement of the house, which was found by the Lutz family, and widely known as a torture chamber for Indians was actually where Elijah stored the food to be fed to Clementine. It was also in this room where people claimed to have found wrappers of food that went missing piled up all over the place. Also, in the original upload from early 2014, it was also believed that the reason why she haunted the DeFeo family was because Ronald DeFeo, Jr. was apparently judgmental against overweight and obese people which caused her ghost to possess him and killed his family members with a .33 Marlin rifle on November 13, 1974 which inspired The Amityville Horror book and films. Trivia * This version of the Amityville House story was discovered by Joe Winko from a blog post which was long deleted. While the story seemed far-fetched and very ridiculous, it piqued his interest enough to talk about it in a ''Joe Winko Talk'' episode. * Joe Winko originally discussed this topic back in 2014, but took down the video as nobody in the comments section actually commented on the story itself. But he uploaded a new video about it on December 15, 2015 with additional details. * While both Joe Winko and his fans question the story's credibility due to it's ridiculous nature, they both agreed that it would be tragic if it's true, as Clementine was not only heartbroken but thought that her father had abandoned her as well, which isn't true as her father clearly loved her, always making sure that she's happy by giving her gifts such as toys and sweets. * She was mentioned briefly at the beginning of the Middle School Confessions episode of Joe Winko Talk when Joe Winko mentioned that he had trouble sleeping the previous night thinking about the Amityville House story but then thought about this one saying "you're seriously afraid of the ghost of a morbidly obese woman coming to the house and eating up all your food?" Category:People/Characters Category:Deceased People/Characters Category:Real People Category:Deceased Real People Category:Dead